


Can I Stay Over?

by li5689



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li5689/pseuds/li5689
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toby asks Happy if he can stay in her apartment, due to a creepy new neighbour, Happy's reluctant at first. But what happens when the night turns into something they didn't expect it to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Stay Over?

"Happy, can I stay over?" 

Happy froze, her hammer making a clang as it hit the piece of metal she was working on. She put the hammer down, and looked at the ground. She looked up at Toby after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she asked.

"Can I stay over?" he asked again.

"Why?" she asked, looking confused.

"Well you see," he said sitting on her work table. "A new girl moved in to the apartment next to me. I decied to be neighbourly and go introduce myself. Well thing is I think she took a fancy to me because she knocks on my door everyday, always wanting to come in. She keeps asking me to get together to eat or for a movie, but honestly I'm not into her.

Happy's face turned red. She looked down at her work to hide the embarrassment. "So why do you want to stay over?" she asked, looking up.

"Well I just want to stay clear of her for a few days. She is really annoying. If I come over to your house or she sees me leaving with my stuff I can give her the idea that I have a girlfriend."

Happy faces turned even redder. "I don't know Toby." she said going back to her work. "I mean, I am sort of busy this week."

"Come on, please? I can stay on the couch. Please just for a few nights." Toby begged

Happy paused for a minute. "Fine." But don't get in my way. You can stay on the couch but you have to bring your own clothes, buy your own food, and get your own ride to work."

"Thank you, thank you. I promise I'll repay you." He rested his fingers on top of her hand. Happy glared at him and pulled her hand away. 

"I'll see you tonight." she said grabbing her hammer and walking away.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Toby sat on the couch and put his feet on Happy's coffee table. It was 10 at night. Before he left the garage Happy had given him a spare key to her apartment and told him to let himself in, since she was most likely going to be there late working on her project. 

Toby was just about to pick up a magazine from the coffee table when he heard a key in the lock. He quickly put his feet down onto the hardwood floor and leaned back into the couch cushion.

Happy walked in with two Chinese containers balanced in her hand. "I brought dinner." She paused. "And you know I can see the footprints on the table, genius." 

Toby nervously smiled, and subtlety used the corner of his sweater to wipe the dirt away. Happy glared at him. "Come eat, quick before it gets cold."

"I thought you said I had to provide my own food." he said, sitting down at the table and opening his carton.

"It was a two for one deal." she said. "I wasn't going to let you starve."

"Aw you actually care about me." Toby said, teasing Happy. 

Happy blushed and looked down. "Maybe a bit." she quietly said, before digging into her food.

They sat in silent eating their food. Once Happy finished she said goodnight and went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Toby turned off the living room light and laid himself onto the couch. Happy had put out a pillow and a few blankets which he put himself under, and closed his eyes.

It seemed like a few seconds later when he was awoken with his name being called softly. He looked around at the clock which read 2am. He couldn't help but feel a cold chill in the air.

"Toby?" Happy called through the darkness.

"Yes?" He called back, slowly making his way to Happy's door. "Can I come in?"

He heard a soft yes and opened the door of Happy's bedroom.

"I'm cold." she whispered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked, hoping the answer was the one he thought it would be.

"Can you come in the bed?" she asked.

"Sure." he answered feeling butterflies in his stomach. He shut the bedroom door quietly and felt his way over to Happy's bed. He climbed in and pulled the covers up to his neck. "Where are you?" He asked.

He then all of a sudden felt warm breathing on his neck. Happy's hands, which were freezing cold brushed his neck. He shivered when her hands touched him.

"Can you put your arms around me?" She asked.

Toby slung his arm around Happy's waist and put the other one underneath her, connecting his hands together. It was silent for a moment with only the sounds of them breathing before Happy put her head in the crook of his neck. She slowly put her arm around him and rested her hand on his chest.

"Feeling warmer?" Toby asked.

"Much warmer." she said sighing

Toby smiled and looked down at Happy's face. She had a small smile. He could feel her leg wrapping around his leg. She moved in closer to him. 

"Happy?" he whispered. 

"Mhm?"

"Am I allowed to stay in the bed tomorrow?" he asked.

There was no answer. He looked at Happy's face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. As he looked at her sleeping face he slowly drifted off to sleep, his arms still around her. 

Maybe, just maybe, he would stay here tomorrow.


End file.
